Tales of the Berserker Isle
by darkmickyangel
Summary: Of Dragons and Leviathans pt. 2 Sequel to: Tales of Berk' Hiccup leaves Berk with the dragons to stop his transformation into a monster. Their first stop is on a familiar island, with familiar faces. Animosity is building up within the Berserker Tribe, how will Hiccup's arrival affect the situation? (Required reading of the sequel for plot)
1. The Dragon Queen

Ch. 1: The Dragon Queen

A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.

Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing, and to those of you who have continued to follow this story.

Reviews are always appreciated.

This is the second installment Of Dragons and Leviathans you will need to read the first part Tales of Berk to understand the story.

* * *

Flying was an amazing feeling, the wind pushing through your clothes, the calming sound of the ocean far below, the occasional sweep of the wings. Hiccup, a human who had never even thought that he would get more than three feet away from the ground, relished in these feelings. He closed his eyes, and sat back in his saddle, just enjoying the peace of it all.

Because how many more peaceful days did he have left, really?

The Norn's had cursed him, making him slowly change into a monster.

What kind of monster?

He didn't know.

But he was going to find out.

Hopefully.

This was why Hiccup, a Viking, was flying with the dragons-they were taking him to their Queen

He knew from the moment he had left the island that evening, that his journey to lift his curse would not be easy.

So he enjoyed the peace while he could.

_I think your human's falling asleep. _One of the Zippleback heads said, breaking the silence.

"I'm not," Hiccup said, opening his eyes and looking off to his right at the two headed dragon, "I was just enjoying the peaceful night, is all."

_Nothing peaceful about her singing_, the same head, the one closest to him, said, referring to the Nadder who was humming away a small tune like always.

"I don't mind it too much," Hiccup shrugged, because it didn't. He actually thought it was rather charming.

_Try listening to it for ten years straight, then see if you still mind it_, the other Zippleback head added.

_Are you tired? _Toothless asked, a small dot of worry coming up from the dragon below him, _We can stop and rest if you need too._

"Nah, I'm good. We're going to be there soon anyway."

_Yes, _the Gronckle confirmed, flying a tad closer, _oh look! The sun's rising!_

All the dragons turned their attention to the east, small trickles of excitement bubbling up from them. Hiccup wasn't all that interested, but he could see how seeing the sunrise would be exciting when you hadn't seen anything but a cage for years. This thought sent a pang of guilt through him. These dragons had suffered a lot at the hands of his tribe. It was a wonder they didn't tear him up for revenge.

The eastern sky was starting to lighten up, and slowly light blue bled into the sky, ending the perpetual blackness that had been the night. The sun was just peaking over the water when they began to approach the Dragon Queen's island.

"Helheim's Gate," Hiccup said in awe under his breath, referring to the fog in front of them. The area was always shrouded in fog, and was said to mark an entrance to the netherworld itself, which was guarded by the dragon nest. The entire place was a perpetual maze of sea stacks and broken ships. Most who entered never came out. As Berk was the closest island to the gate, they got the brunt of most of the dragon raids, and thus they had made the most attempts at driving the dragons out. A lot of Hiccups ancestors had died within this hellish fog, and Hiccup was about to meet the leader of the nest itself.

None of the dragons seemed to be feeling the history buried in the waters, as they skirted the fog for a brief moment, and then flew right into the mist.

Hiccup laid down in the saddle, gripping onto the handles he had put there, his stomach flat on the leather. He couldn't see more than a few feet in front of Toothless' head, so he reached out, and connected with the dragon's mind. The two clicked together like iron cogs, and the black dragon's instinct told Hiccup how they were going to maneuver through the fog. How he would control the artificial tail so they wouldn't fly head first into a stone pillar.

He realized that the closer they continued to the mountain that he could sense the Queen herself as they got closer to her nest, her presence was everywhere, almost as if she was the fog itself. Almost like a smell, but not quite-a mental smell.

The dragons wove through the columns with ease, moving left and right, up and down, sticking close to the water. The air temperature curiously increasing the further they got into the dense fog. They passed under an overhang, and the source of the heat turned out to be a mountain, with red lava flowing down its sides.

The dragons flew up to the mountain, and landed on a flat cliff face, rocky and uneven. Hiccup could make out an entrance through to the center of the mountain ahead. Hiccup looked down at the cliff face as if it was a strange creature from another land. He sensed the Dragon Queen's mind, an ethereal, fluid presence down at the center of the mountain. It was a strange feeling, one that wasn't human. He shook off the feeling and looked up the sheer cliff face.

He jumped slightly when the other dragons landed next to them, "Is there a reason you're stopping?"

_Isn't it customary to ask for permission to enter another's home, or do you humans not have such manners? _the Monstrous Nightmare said, looking at him sideways.

"No, we have them," Hiccup admitted, shameful that he hadn't thought that dragons would have manners just as humans did, "I just thought… aren't you guys' part of this Queen's hive?"

_Not anymore_, the Gronckle said, and something about that statement struck him. He couldn't describe it, he was still new to the whole mental thing. The Gronckle shifted her weight, drawing his attention, _Here comes a messenger._

Just as she said this, a Monstrous Nightmare climbed out of the entrance, making its way over to them. _State your business_ the dragon said, hanging just over them on the rock wall, its skin dripping with heavy flames.

Hiccup paused, waiting for one of the other dragons to answer. Toothless shook his head, and gave Hiccup a pointed look, indicating that he should talk.

"Oh, sorry," Hiccup said, his hands starting to sweat nervously, he looked up at the Monstrous Nightmare on the wall, "I... we wish to speak with your Queen," he said, wishing he had paid more attention to his father's speaking lectures when he was younger, "is there perhaps a chance we- I could have an audience with her? Please."

The Monstrous Nightmare tilted its head to the side, and Hiccup held the side of his head when his head started buzzing. When he realized it was the dragon having a conversation with someone else he felt even weirder. The blocked whispering increased, as if more dragons were joining in the conversation. The buzzing increased to an earsplitting level, and Hiccup shuddered at the feeling. The other dragons seemed to sense it to, tensing up.

The argument, however, was ended when a strong presence that Hiccup suspected was the Queen herself ripped through the conversation, as well as the barrier that had kept him from hearing the argument.

_Bring them forth._

The voice, though powerful in presence, spoke calmly.

Hiccup's mind rung with the mental silence that followed and he had to blink to see clearly.

The Monstrous Nightmare moved, jumping into the air, _Follow me_, it said, and the seven of them took to the air. They entered into a warm, large chamber, with many stone pillars rising up to the heights, dragons perched on stone outcroppings and the walls. Hiccup could sense the Queen was below them, but a layer of smoke blanketed the area.

_What my dad wouldn't give to find this, _Hiccup thought looking around the chamber, lit from below by a red eerie light, in awe. The messenger led them down through the magma chamber, the dragons making several loops around to descend safely without interfering with any of the other dragons' flight paths. They dived just below the fog cover, the heat increasing immensely as they did so. They landed on an outcropping, and the messenger left them there.

_Human, _the Queen's voice said, echoing from the area in front of them, _step forward._

Hiccup dismounted, and looked back at the dragons he had entered with. They all gave him encouraging looks. Toothless stepped forward, pressing his nose to his arm, giving him a wave of reassurance.

Hiccup smiled, thanking him for the encouragement, and then swallowed nervously. He stepped forward through the fog. The heat was intense this deep inside the fire mountain, the fog thick, with a foul smell. Hiccup walked forward cautiously, not wanting to walk strait off the edge. He felt beads of sweat role down the side of his neck, and he wasn't sure if it was from the heat or his nerves. He arrived at the ledge of the ground he was on, with nothing but fog surrounding him.

"H-hello?" Hiccup called, looking down at the reddish pit in front of him. He licked his lips and continued when he got no answer, "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, and it's an honor to meet you." Hiccup kneeled down to one knee, placing one hand on the ground and the other on his knee; hoping that he wasn't making a fool of himself, and that the dragon would recognize the stance of respect, "I have been told of your wisdom, and wish to talk to you… about a curse that has befallen me."

_Such would be the thinking of a human_, the Queen's voice came from the pit in front of him, along with a deep dragonal rumble that made all of his hair stand on end instantly, _ Night has given you is not a curse, child. Yet at the same time it is no blessing. It will be what you make it to be, such is the nature of fate._

"I have heard such words before," Hiccup admitted, thinking of his father, "but I have no idea what the Norn's have in store for me, so I am blind in what direction I should take."

_I see,_ the Queen susurrated, sounding pleased, _You come seeking to know what Night is turning you into. You know nothing of anything. _

"And am willing to learn," Hiccup said, looking up from the ground into the fog.

_I can see that, and have the knowledge to help you. _

"Thank you," Hiccup said, relief and happiness bubbling up in his stomach. He was finally going to get some answers.

_Ask what questions you will, and I will answer them to the best of my ability. _

"Thank you," Hiccup said, rising back up to his feet. There were so many questions bubbling in his head, he didn't know if he would be able to ask them all in one day. It was a good thing he knew where to start, "To ask my first question. What is it that Night is turning me into?"

_What you were is a Larva. Now you are in a stage of metamorphosis. Much like the cocoon of a butterfly- When the time is right, you will emerge as one of the most powerful creature on this planet, only less than the deities themselves._

_You will become a Dragon Queen._

Hiccup took a step back, almost as if struck, "A Dragon Queen," he whispered, more to himself, letting the news sink in, "you mean like you?" he asked, feeling his whole body go cold, even though the temperatures were stifling.

_Yes, there are few of us in this world. I am the oldest of us all._

"S-so you were human once as well?"

_No, I was born a dragon. You are not the first human to become a Dragon Queen, though. She lives far to the southeast, in a land of three great rivers. Perhaps it would be beneficial for you to speak with her. Though, I advise you to use precaution._

"I will," Hiccup said, making a mental note. He took a deep breath, "So what does becoming a Dragon Queen mean? What is it that you- we do?"

_That is a difficult question to answer_, the Queen said, pausing, _In general we keep a hive, composed of our hatchlings. You'll note that the wording is strange, such as you being a Queen when you are certainly male. The King, the leader of us all, did not first speak Norse, so there are translation issues. Hatchlings refers to our followers, the dragons that we look after. Each Queen does what they will with their hatchlings. Some wage war with each other, or against peoples. Others merrily protect their own and live their lives as they may. _

_We have powers as well. Each of us can control our hives to some extent, as well as additional powers that vary between us. Your mental powers also change to fit your hive. For example, I have a range larger than most Queens can accomplish, thus my reach is quite far_, the Queen said rather proudly, _So be aware that you will develop more powers as you grow older. Usually it is our powers that define what we do. I have a large hive to feed, thus I have a larger area I claim as home. _

"So you raid all the islands in the archipelagoes?" Hiccup realized, he balled his fists in anger, "What are we to you- bushes that you visit to eat from?"

_What are you talking about? _the Dragon Queen asked angrily, and Hiccup took a few steps back from her physical roar, _You are not part of the human's silly political boundaries! You are a Queen in the making! Your 'we' is not some human tribe; it is the dragons who are under you! Stealing the cattle and food from the humans is what I must do for my people. I protect my own. _

"But we don't have to fight like this," Hiccup said, taking a step forward, holding out his hands, "don't you-"

_Child, I will warn you to stop now_, the Dragon Queen growled, and Hiccup balked at the anger he could feel mentally, _You came here asking for answers, which I will give you. But I am not going to sit here and let an unfledged one like you lecture me on my business. Ask another question or leave- before I swallow you whole. My temper is short._

"Forgive me," Hiccup quaked, So much for vying for peace on Berk. He took a deep breath and asked his next question, "How long do I have before… before I change completely? Before I'm not human anymore?"

_You were never human, _the Queen stated bluntly, and Hiccup felt a something inside him crack at her words- something akin to hope, _You were born a Queen, but the humans delayed the reaction. If you refer to how you appear physically; a decade at most. But if your Hive is in danger, your instincts will kick into overdrive, and you will develop prematurely._

Hiccup fell into silence, taking in this information; he fell onto his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. He had never been human to begin with? Impossible. He ran the Queen's words over in his head again and he looked back up, "Hive? What do you mean? The other dragons?" Hiccup asked, looking over his shoulder, feeling their minds faintly in the distance.

He realized that the Queen had probably been blocking them out of the conversation mentally, they had no idea what was happening.

_Of course they are, you can feel their pain. Can't you? _The Dragon Queen snorted, sounding angry again, _if they had wanted to rejoin my Hive, they wouldn't have waited outside with you. They are not part of my Hive, they are yours._

"My Hive,_" _Hiccup said, the realization bringing a small smile to his face unconsciously, something about the thought made his heart feel as if it was flying, "so then how do I uh, let others join my Hive? Is there a ritual? Or any requirements?"

The Queen paused, and Hiccup shifted warily in the silence.

_You really know nothing_, the Queen said quietly, as if realizing something.

"Yeah," Hiccup admitted, shifting on the hard rock to get comfortable, "that's why I came to you- the dragons said it would probably be best."

_I see, _the Queen said, _To answer your question; all you have to do is connect with their minds, and then your instinct will kick in and do the rest. But they have to meet your mind halfway, understand? Taking over minds forcefully will harm them mentally. _

_I will say this now. You are expected to lead your Hive, keep them safe and well fed. To not do so is irresponsible, and a sin. Your dragons rely on you. Not just for guidance, but because their souls need shelter. Usually the dragons who seek to join your hive will be those whose souls are in tune with your own, or own. Who need guidance. Harming your own hive will damage not just their minds, but their soul. Thus, being able to feel their pain will backlash onto you tenfold. Do you understand? Being a Queen comes with burdens, as well as great power._

"I think I do," Hiccup said, wondering if he was even ready for such responsibility, "I think that's all the questions I have for now; I need to think about these things."

_That is understandable, _the Dragon Queen said, _if you ever need any advice, you may come and ask me questions again. Though I recommend you drop your foolish dream to stop your transformation. Pursuing it will only cause your soul to feel pain._

"Thank you. For everything," Hiccup said, not commenting on the Queen's last statement. He was determined to get his humanity back, no matter the cost, "Is there anything I should know before me and my… Hive head out?"

_Yes, now that I think of it. Sea Serpents. _The dragon hissed, and he could feel the dislike in her voice, _They have been dragon's enemies for centuries. Like Day and Night we push at each other in a perpetual war. They are of the sea and we of the sky. If they catch you, they will show no mercy in killing you and your hatchlings. Don't fly low to the water unless you are near the coast. Only fish in shallow waters. They are terrible beasts, you can recognize them from their stench._

"Thank you," Hiccup said "for everything. I will be back if I need anything."

_Safe travels, child. Remember, this is not a curse, nor a blessing. Take care._

"You too,_"_ Hiccup bowed, and then turned around. He walked through the haze, the dragons sitting or looking up as he approached. _So this is the my... Hive_, he smiled, that content feeling growing in his chest again, _I guess dad was right. I was meant to be a leader, just not the leader of Berk._


	2. Names

Ch. 2: Names

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

_Hey. Wake up. Up-up-up!_ Terrible Terror said, climbing on top of Hiccup's sleeping bag, pawing at his face insistently.

"I'm up, I'm up," Hiccup sat up, making the dragon jump off of him, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked, rubbing the crud out of his eyes.

It was the morning after Hiccup had met the Dragon Queen of Helheim's Gate. The group had flown to a nearby deserted island to sleep for the night. It was morning now.

_Something is wrong. _The Nadder hummed, and he could feel a sense of anger coming from her, _How come the Nightfury gets a name, and we don't?!_

There was a general consensus among the dragons surrounding him, and Hiccup blinked up at them tiredly, "What?"

_I explained the concept to them while we were fishing, _Toothless said, flicking an ear flap.

_Yeah, how come he gets this name thing and we don't? _The Terror asked from Hiccup's lap.

"Well, that would be because I haven't named you yet?" Hiccup yawned, still half asleep, "Seriously you woke me up for this?" he was too tired for this.

The Terror glared up at him, and Hiccup sighed, "Alright if it means that much to you," he grunted, standing up, the Terror jumping up onto his shoulder. He faced the circle of dragons in front of him, "Let's start naming you guys then, who wants to be named first?"

_Me! _One of the Zippleback heads said, darting forward.

_No me! _The other one said, pushing the other aside.

_Dimwit one and two, done. Me next. _The Monstrous Nightmare said, and Toothless laughed.

_Only Hiccup can name them, _The Gronckle said rather calmly from the side lines, _he's the Queen so he chooses._

"Thank you," Hiccup said apprehensively, not sure if he should be taking on the title so readily. From what he had learned yesterday, it was a heavy responsibility, "Right you are Barf," Hiccup said, placing a hand on the left head, and then his other on the right head, "and you're Belch."

_We get two names!? How cool are we? _Belch said happily.

_I know right? _Barf replied as Hiccup moved onto the next dragon.

He placed a hand on the Nadder's horn, "You'll be Stormfly."

_Stormfly? I like it, _The dragon hummed.

"And how about you be Meatlug?" Hiccup asked the Gronckle, not knowing if the name would be accepted or not. He was honestly just using the names the other teens had made up for the dragons one night at dinner. He hadn't had the heart to tell Fishlegs that the dragon he named was a girl, not a boy.

_I think it'll serve me well, _The Gronckle said.

_What about me? _The Monstrous Nightmare asked, sitting up.

"You'll be Hookfang," Hiccup said, then took the Terror off of his shoulder and held him out, "and it's Spike for you."

"There, you all have names now, did everyone eat breakfast already?" Hiccup asked, looking around the group.

_I got some fish for you_, Toothless said, and his eyes rolled back as he regurgitated a small pile of fish.

"… Thanks," Hiccup grimaced, and gave his friend a quick scratch. He sat down, and rekindled the fire from last night. He looking back up at the dragons… his hive. "I'll eat, and then saddle up Toothless, then we'll head out. Be ready to leave by then," he said, feeling awkward. He had never had anyone to talk to, much less give orders to.

_I'm going to go get some more fish then, _Hookfang said, standing up.

_I'll go with you, _Toothless said, and the two took off. Stormfly busied herself with cleaning her spines, humming a tune, while Meatlug laid down. Spike crawled into his lap, looking up at him.

_So where are we going from here? _

"South," Hiccup said, sharpening a stick to cook several of the fish, "I want to visit a particular place before we go anywhere else. Then there is another Dragon Queen who was human, like me. I want to go meet her. Maybe meet some other Dragon Queens as well."

_So we're not going to be up here for when it gets really cold? _The small dragon asked hopefully.

"Maybe, depends on what happens at the first stop. It's near an island one of my friends' lives on. If it comes to it, we'll stay the winter with them. Do you not like the cold?"

_Not at all, _Spike said flatly, making Hiccup laugh.

"Yeah, it can be a pain- literally," Hiccup chuckled, pulling one of the fish off the fire, "if you ever get cold let me know, I'm new to this whole leadership thing, so if you guys need something you have to let me know. I'm going to depend a lot on you six. Or seven. Depends on if you want to count the Zippleback as one dragon."

_Eh, depends on the situation, _Meatlug shrugged, laying down nearby, _I'm sure you'll be a great leader. I mean you're really kind, and smart. You got Toothless to fly again, and you let us free. I'm sure you'll do what's right._

"Thanks," Hiccup said, smiling at the brown dragon. He pulled a fish out of the fire and took a bite. He swallowed it quickly and grimaced, regurgitated fish wasn't the most pleasant tasting thing, even when cooked.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone, its a short chapter today. The next one's going to be a bit longer, promise.**

**There were a few ppl who reviewed, that I couldn't reply to so i'll reply to them here:**

**Guest wrote: Well this is... weird. I would have preferred you just called him an alpha, since that seems to be the blanket statement for those in command. But then again, I guess that might neglect the whole 'mind dominating' thing. And, dammit, it seems like you gave the Red Death some redeeming qualities, which I hate. Hopefully Hiccup's 'hive members' will bad-talk her soon and inspire Hiccup to attack (eventually).**

There are two reasons Hiccup is a 'Queen' rather than an 'Alpha'.

I actually started writing this story well before the second movie came out; that's why Hiccup's mother's name is Valhallara. That's her book name, her movie name had not been released yet. I may have posted the first chapter a few weeks before the second movie released (here), but to tell you the truth I was finishing up _this section _when I saw the second movie. The story was written before 'Alpha' was even a thing. That is one reason that Hiccup is called 'Queen' instead of 'Alpha'

The other reason is plot; and world building. The Queen at Helheim's gate mentions that the wording is weird because it's being translated into Norse- its a translation issue within the world itself. There isn't a word in Norse that comes close to what the actual meaning is; but Queen is close enough so they use it. There are other languages in this story's world. They'll come into relevance later. The wording also ties into the plot as well- i'm afraid to elaborate more for fear of spoilers.

As for the 'redeeming' qualities for the Red Death: I always try to make my characters as realistic as I can. There are always three to five unmentioned motivations I give each character, some may actually be hinted at and some are not mentioned at all. No one is just _evil,_ they all have lives they have to live just like us. They have to get up in the morning and get to work. The Red Death may not have been what you were hoping for- and i'm not really sorry to say she isn't going to be. She isn't the villain in this story, and i'm not making her out to be one. I'm not trying to redeem her either, i'm just making her 'my' character.

**CharmCaster1127 wrote: Everyone has there twist to the story, but this is by far one of the BEST HTTYD fan-fiction story I've read so far!  
I also love how your taking the story slow. A lot of good stories are ruined by rushing the plot. Out of curiosity, will hiccup become a "Queen" or will he be come a "King"? or maybe both?**

Your PM is disabled, so i'll reply to your comment here as well.

Thank you, it's really great to hear you're enjoying the story. I guess you could say the plot is moving a bit slowly, in the long run at the very least. Right now i'm still introducing characters and building the world, once the characters are introduced things will happen a bit faster. Good to hear you're enjoying the slow pace though :D not many people do. (I think)  


As for your question, normally I would answer it by giving you a few hints at later plot. however since this isn't a private way to reply, and people might get upset with spoilers i'll just have to leave you with a 'you'll see' :T

I can promise you that it will be a while before the plot gets into full speed, though it will quicken it's pace with this section. So you'll get to enjoy the peace while it's still here.

**Those were the only two I could not answer privately. As always I love hearing your comments and questions; and do my best to respond. Sorry again the chapter is so short. **


	3. Frozen

**Ch. 3: Frozen**

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

_I'm tired, _Meatlug sighed,_ Can we stop for a rest?_

The group had been flying since breakfast, heading southeast toward Berserker Island.

_That would slow us down, _Toothless said, looking back at the Gronckle, _We should keep going until evening._

_My wings are a little tired too, _Spike said, _I'm not like you guys, I can't fly for days on end. _

"And they're unused to flying since they've been in cages for so long," Hiccup said, feeling the aches in between his shoulders, he gave them knowing looks, "it looks like there's an iceberg ahead, we'll stop there for a while, but be careful, this is deep water. I don't want to get attacked by a sea serpent."

At the mention of the underwater creatures the dragons all tensed up, looking at the water warily, more alert. They landed on the tip of the berg to stay clear of the water. Even if there was more room down closer to the water.

"Do you think we're in danger here?" Hiccup asked the others, looking over the slate colored sea, "I've never seen a sea serpent in real life."

_They're huge, _The Monstrous Nightmare said, walking up to Toothless and him, looking down at the water, _Big enough to drag ships down like toys. They don't like ice though, they're cold blooded. We should be safe._

_Can't blame them, _Spike said, jumping into Hiccups arms, shivering, _It's f-freezing._

"Sorry, but we don't know when we'll get another chance to rest," Hiccup said, tucking the dragon underneath his fur vest, and holding it close. He felt the dragon start to warm up, and turned his attention to his other hive members. Stormfly's wings were a little sore, but not as bad as Meatlug's whose ached the worst. Toothless and Hookfang seemed to be fine. He frowned when he focused on Belch and Barf, who were talking with Meatlug in their own mental conversation.

"There's someone else on this berg," Hiccup announced, making all the dragons look up. Hiccup looked around at the ice warily.

_I don't smell anyone, _Stormfly said, her tail spines unfurled.

"I can… feel them," Hiccup said, looking around, but not able to pinpoint the dragon, "they're there, barely…" he paused, focusing on the feeling, "everyone, spread out and search for them. They might be injured. Don't get near the water though. Stay in pairs, Hookfang go with Meatlug to check the upper areas. Barf, Belch go with Stormfly check the far side of the glacier. We three will check this side,"

He kept a hand around his chest, keeping Spike steady, while the other hand gripped onto the saddle as Toothless climbed across the icy terrain.

_I can't smell anything, _Toothless said, _Are you sure you feel something?_

"Yeah, it's really faint though, I can't pinpoint it."

_I hope they're okay, _Spike said, gripping onto Hiccup's shirt nervously.

"I do too, let's just hope we reach them in time."

_We found them! _Stormfly's voice came from the other side of the ice, and Hiccup kicked open the tail fin. They flew quickly over to their location. Surprise and worry were coming from the other dragons. They joined the others on the upper edge of the ice beach, looking at the wall.

"Gods," Hiccup whispered, seeing the blurry figure frozen in ice.

He dismounted from Toothless, running up to the figure.

He could feel the mind stronger now, numb with the feeling of cold.

"I think they're still alive," Hiccup said, placing his hands on the ice, "is that even possible?"

_Some dragons can live because of their higher body heat, _Meatlug supplied, _We should get them out._

"Right, does anyone have fire that isn't explosive? That can melt this ice slowly?"

_Me, _Meatlug said, hovering up into the air, Hiccup stepped back and watched her belch a batch of hot lava onto the ice, melting it down slowly. It took a while, but soon the dragon's head was free.

The dragon started to wake from its ice coma, and Hiccup felt a flash of confusion and panic from it, then a spike of rage. It started to claw at the ice. Roaring, in frustration. It let lose a giant bolt of electricity from its mouth, nearly hitting Barf and Belch.

"Whoa!" Hiccup ducked, Spike jumped out of his vest, running off. Toothless grabbed onto the back of his shirt and pulled him behind an ice ledge. All of the dragons hid behind the ice, as the dragon screamed and fired electricity in pure rage. After a while it stopped, and Hiccup poked his head out from behind the ice nervously. The dragon focused on him, its eyes blood shot, it roared at him, and Hiccup winced, its throat was getting raw. "Calm down, we're here to help," Hiccup said calmly. He held out a hand and crawled toward the trapped dragon slowly, keeping low to the ground.

The dragon growled at him and he paused, halfway across the beach from it, "It's okay," Hiccup said quietly, and paused for a while, before moving forward again. The dragon, purple now that Hiccup got a good look at it- struggled to budge out of the ice.

"Shhhh," Hiccup said, reaching out a hand slowly as he got closer to the dragon, "you'll only hurt yourself."

The dragon stopped its movements and looked at him with its red-yellow eyes, panting from exhaustion. He ran his hand along the black dragon's flank as he passed him up. Toothless approached the dragon, staying low. The purple dragon and Toothless sniffed each other. Toothless rumbled something, and the purple dragon seemed to relax, its pupils detracted, becoming rounder, and the redness bled away into a sharp yellow.

Hiccup took another step forward, and the dragon's attention returned to him, though it looked more confused than angry now. Hiccup approached it slowly, crawling up to the dragon, and reaching out a hand, he let the dragon smell his hand, before lifting it upwards and running his hand along the bridge of its head, between the eyes.

He concentrated on the physical contact, and sent waves of reassurance and calm into the purple dragon, whose eyes widened in surprise, but slowly accepted the touch. Hiccup moved to its side and wrapped an arm around the purple dragon's neck, careful of the razor sharp spines on its head. He and Toothless sat with the creature, letting it calm down slowly.

After a while the dragon, female judging by its voice, spoke, _What's going on!? What happened? Where are the others?_

"We found you frozen in this ice," Hiccup said calmly, "we're going to get you out, what others are there?"

_My mom, her carrier, my carrier. The other warriors, _The dragon said, worry and anxiety coming from her, _We were in battle, and… I fell into the water. It's cold, really cold, _She shivered.

"Hookfang, Stormfly. Look and see if there are any other dragons or people trapped in the ice," Hiccup said, and he felt alarm surge through dragon when the others peaked over the ice. Hiccup turned back to the purple dragon, "My name's Hiccup. My friend here, Meatlug, is going to unfreeze the rest of you, is that okay?"

_Please? _The dragon asked, and he waved Meatlug forward. The dragon began the melting process again and they slowly freed the purple dragon from the ice.

Once the dragon was free Hiccup and the other dragons curled up around the purple one, warming her up with their body heat.

_Thank you, _The dragon said tiredly, it's head resting in Hiccup's lap, _You're a really nice Queen, not many care about people outside their hive._

"I've been told I have a big heart," Hiccup chuckled, slowly stroking the dragon's head. He pulled some extra fish he had stored in his bag from that morning. He put them in a pile in front of the dragon's head, and she ate them eagerly. He frowned when he noticed leather around the dragon's neck, "What's this?" he asked, looking at it. It appeared to be some kind of collar… with the Berserker's Insignia on it.

_That's my holding collar, _The dragon said, _Our carriers use it to tell us where to aim in battle._

"You're… are you a Skrill?" Hiccup asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer, "As in the ones the Bersekers fought with?"

_Yes! You know them?! _The Skrill asked, sounding hopefull.

"Yeah, I've heard the stories, but… I never knew they were true," Hiccup said sadly, remembering tales told by the elders when he was a kid, "they use to have a whole army of Skrills, and they used them as weapons when they invaded other tribes."

_Yes, that's right, _The Skrill said.

"But-" Hiccup paused, not sure if he should be telling the dragon this, wary of another attack, "it's been a long time since they've used them. If you were frozen in battle that means you've been in the ice for at least two generations. The Berserker Tribe… it doesn't fight with Skrill's," Hiccup said sadly, "they all died off years ago."

_But- _The Skrill said, sitting up, the other dragons letting her, _But… how?_

"I heard they all got sick from something," Hiccup stood up, remembering the end of the tales sadly, "I'm sorry," He said, seeing the Skrill deflate in front of him.

_We didn't find anyone else, _Hookfang and Stormfly announced, landing on the ice shelf above them, _I'm sorry, friend. You're the only one here._

_Oh, o-okay, _The dragon said, and Hiccup he knew the purple dragon's heart was breaking.

"Hey," Hiccup said, stepping forward, and placing a hand on the dragon's head, "I can't imagine the pain you're in right now, I won't even pretend to understand this kind of loss," Hiccup said, leaning into the dragon, he sent a wave of comfort, and the dragon leaned into it, "Just breath, breath," Hiccup said, comforting the dragon.

He looked up after a while, having an idea, "Why don't you come with us? We're actually on our way to Berserker Island now, you can fly with us."

_But my people aren't with the tribe anymore… _The dragon said sadly, _I'm probably the only one of my kind left… _

"I don't know if you're the last one or not. But I can assure you that the Berserkers haven't forgotten you," Hiccup said, "their emblem is still a Skrill, it's on all of their shields and even their flags. I've heard they have a festival every year in mourning for the death of their dragon comrades. I'm sure they well be thrilled to learn that one of you is still alive. I know the chief, I can see if they'll take you in. If they won't then… well we'll come to that later."

_Really? _The Skrill said, lifting its head back up, hope in her eyes, Hiccup smiled at the dragon.

_What? You think we would follow a Queen that lies?! _Stormfly said, flapping her wings, _If our Queen promises something, he'll damn well pull through with it._

_Yeah, he's saved all of our lives! _Spike said, peeking out from over Hookfang's wing, _You can trust him. He kept Hookfang here from getting killed! And freed all of us!_

"I can't promise anything more than a chance," Hiccup said, "now let's get you home, can you fly?"

_It think so._

"Alright then," Hiccup said, climbing into Toothless' saddle, he addressed the group, "to Berserker Island," he commanded, taking off with Toothless.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone sorry this chapter is a little later than usual, a big storm came through and knocked out the internet yesterday. :/**

**Heads up that the school year is going to start soon. I'm still planning on updating weekly, but my schedule is up in the air from this point until I don't know when. **

**There were some more anonymous reviews, and i'll answer them here. but i'm going to say right now that I do not want people posting anonymous review _just_ to see me type out an answer here. **

**I'm looking at you jimmy.**

**A Reader posted: **It kinda sounds wrong for hiccup to be a queen, because for starters hiccup is a guy.

**It's a translation issue within the series itself. If you look back to chapter 2's end author note I comment more on it.**

**Have a good week guys, hope you're having a better start to the school year than me.**


	4. Childhood Freinds

**Ch. 4: Childhood Friends**

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

_Finally, Land! _Meatlug cheered, making Hiccup open his eyes.

The seven of them had been flying since discovering the Skrill, making their way toward the southeast. The sun had set not too long ago, making the world dark to him. With his poor human sight and a dark moon, all he could see were the stars and his fellow dragon's eyes. He couldn't see any land, but he could hear the waves beneath them, indicating that they were nearing shore.

"How far off?" Hiccup asked, looking at the darkness below them.

_Ten more minutes of flying, _Toothless informed him, _are we going to land and sleep for the night?_

"Yes" Hiccup said, "We're all tired at this point, we need to rest. We should make sure there aren't humans in the area before we land, the last thing we need is to be woken up by hunters. It's still early in the evening, stay far and high, we'll check for any fires."

The other dragons hummed their agreement, and he felt them shift course, the dragons made a wide sweep around the island. It appeared to be deserted, until they got around to the far side of the island, and they could see the red glow of multiple fires in the distance. They continued to give the island a wide birth, coming around eventually to see the town on the far side of the island.

_Well, damn, looks like we aren't going to get a good night's sleep _The Gronckle said, disappointment coming from her.

"Wait, this isn't a bad thing" Hiccup said, examining the torch pits lighting up the town, "this is where we are supposed to be, I think."

_Yes! _The Skrill said, sounding exited, _this is my home, it certainly has grown, but I recognize the hall, as well as the watch towers. _

"This is great," Hiccup said, honestly surprised, "do you know anywhere on the island that we could stay overnight?"

_Yeah, _The Skrill said, increasing its speed, and changing its direction _This way. _The purple dragon lead them back the way it came, to a rocky cliff face near the sea. Just to the west of the town was a cliff face, and in it was a cave. The Skrill guided them to an upper outcropping, _These caves are where my kind kept our nests. If my people really have died out… well then I don't think anyone will be in these caves._

Hiccup placed a hand on the Skrill's head, giving a wave of comfort again, "thanks, I know this is hard for you"

_I just wish I could have done something about it. _The Skrill sighed, _But I guess it's just time to move onto the future, yeah?_

"Life is never easy" Hiccup quoted his father sadly, "But we have to rise to meet it, or else we can't say we've lived. Yes?"

_I guess you're right. _The Skrill said, they all entered the cave, getting settled.

Hiccup dismounted and made to undo Toothless' rig, but the dragon shook his head _Keep it on, in case someone does find us._

"Pessimist" Hiccup teased, and pulling his bag off the saddle. He found a less rocky area of the cave floor, and put his bag down, he pulled out the thick blanket his father had given him. He wrapped up in it, and laid down, getting settled. Spike joined him, complaining about the cold. He let the dragon curl up next to him, too tired to complain. He felt the other dragons settle in for the night, and soon drifted off to sleep.

He woke up groggily, from Spike's twitching leg tapping his leg. Hiccup grumbled, moving his legs away from the Terror's leg. He would love nothing more than to drift back into oblivion; however his bladder was insisting that he get up. Hiccup climbed out of his blanket, and made his way toward the entrance of the cave. The late autumn day had just started, the Sun was barely over the water and the night's frost was still in the air and walls, foretelling the coming winter. Hiccup yawned, and looked around at the cliff face. He was fairly certain that the Skrill wouldn't appreciate him reliving himself in her people's nests. He saw a steep path that he could take, right up the edge of the cliff, and began to climb it slowly, careful of the deadly drop, and his weary legs. He had never thought that simply ridding a dragon could be so exhausting, His legs were sore.

Hiccup made his way to the top of the cliff, checking to make sure no other humans were there, before he made his way to the tree line.

He was walking out of the woods, when the Terror found him, _You're up early. _The dragon said, climbing up him, and perching on his shoulder.

"Yeah, someone kept kicking me," Hiccup said, yawning.

_Sorry, _Spike said stretching his wings, _I'm hungry, wana go get breakfast? I think I smelled some mice down in the caves._

"I don't eat mice" Hiccup said, heading toward the cliff "but you're free to have at it."

Just then, Hiccup heard the sounds of approaching footsteps, coming in fast. Spike did to, and he felt the green dragon's claws dig into his shoulder, "hide, I'll be fine" Hiccup whispered pushing at Spike's head, but the small dragon didn't move.

_No, I won't leave you unprotected, _Spike growled.

Hiccup was going to argue, but he didn't have time. The berserker was upon them, and Hiccup felt dread when he recognized him.

The red head slowed his fast pace, eyes widening with recognition.

"Hiccup!" Dagur shouted in surprise, and before he knew it, he was being hugged roughly by one Dagur the Deranged.

Dagur was almost a full head and a half taller than Hiccup, with long red hair pulled back into a harsh braid. He wore his usual brown shirt and grey pants, with shoulder plates and wrapped leather around his arms, particularly his left. It was almost a sleeve, more to protect his free arm in combat more than anything. He also had a large belt wrapped around his waist that held up his battle skirt. The buckle was a fashioned Berserker insignia, the silhouette of a Skrill firing lightning out of its mouth. His helmet surrounded most of his head, and sported two Monstrous Nightmare horns that made Dagur seem even taller than he already was.

Hiccup thanked Odin that the awkward hug didn't last long, because somehow the other had completely disregarded the dragon sitting on his shoulder. Almost as soon as Dagur had hugged him, the dragon had him backing off, hissing and spitting, climbing all over his childhood tormentor. The sight would have made Hiccup's day, if he wasn't aware just how easily the Dagur could have killed him.

"Spike! Stop!" Hiccup commanded, and the dragon flew off of the Berserker, and back onto his shoulder, hissing loudly at the other human.

"Are you okay? Sorry, you just startled him-" Hiccup asked, holding the small dragon on his shoulder back.

"I scared him?!" Dagur said, looking up at Hiccup in surprised, then burst out laughing, nearly doubling over.

"Well he thought you were attacking me," Hiccup said nervously, watching the red head laugh. He took a moment to take a step back and consider the person in front of him.

Dagur the Deranged had been the number one source of pain in his child hood. Sure he hadn't been present as much as his other tormenters, but he certainly made up for time. While the children on Berk only teased him, they never outright hurt him; because his status as the Chief's son had protected him.

But Dagur didn't give a Terror's ass about edict. He hadn't been afraid to hit or cause physical pain to Hiccup. In fact he kind of relished it, to put it simply, was crazy and loved to cause people pain. Hiccup still had occasional nightmares about the time the red head had tried to drown him. Deranged really did describe the man, he could go from pleasant to murderous in a second. One minute he would be using Hiccup as a human dart board, the next he would be engaging Hiccup in a friendly conversation.

Which meant that Hiccup was basically walking on eggshells around the boy most of the time; never knowing what would set the crazy man off. Thankfully they only saw each other once a year, at the annual treaty signing between the Berserkers and Hooligans.

"So you've trained it to protect you? That's really cool" Dagur said, when his laughter died down, training his attention on the green dragon, still arching its back in warning, "that's just so… Hiccup." Dagur said, pausing to find the right word. He approached him, looking at the green dragon like one might a small dog, "What's its name?"

"Spike" Hiccup said, reaching up, and putting a hand on the dragon's back, silently willing it to stand down, "again, sorry"

"Well I guess it's my fault for not seeing it" Dagur shrugged, "no harm done- wait. What are you doing here? I don't remember seeing any Berk ships in the harbor this morning."

"Oh, uh. That would be because… none are in the harbor" Hiccup said, nervously. Dagur _hated_ when people lied to him. But how did he tell a dragon killer he was in charge of a whole nest of them? He had expected more time to think of a story to tell the chief and his son his story, "I uh, arrived at the island late last night, and well, uh. I was just going for a walk, what brings you out here so early?" Hiccup said nervously.

"Morning jog" Dagur supplied, placing his hands on his hips. He looked at ease, but Hiccup knew better then to let down his guard. Dagur could go from at ease to bloodthirsty in a second, "My dad didn't tell me you and your dad were coming in, it's almost winter, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong-" Hiccup said, then had a thought. Dagur was the exact person he needed to talk to about the Skrill. He would know how to bring it up to Oswald. Dagur had mentioned several times in the past that he wished the Berserkers still had Skrills, he was probably insane enough to actually meet a dragon and not kill it outright. Hiccup just had to play his cards right, "actually… its good news! I didn't have time to send notice though. You won't believe it, actually!"

"Really?" Dagur blinked, probably surprised at Hiccup's enthusiasm, "what is it?"

"Well… I found a Skrill" Hiccup said, doing a little 'ta-da' motion with his hands. He figured honestly would be the best choice, Astrid's words ringing in his head, he could do more good working out in the open and honestly, than in the shadows.

Dagur simply stared at him.

"You… found a what?"

"A Skrill" Hiccup said repeating the motion less unsure, Spike shifted his weight crouching low. He could sense Hiccup's nervousness.

Dagur took a step back, looking off toward the ocean, as if letting the words sink in. Suddenly he moved into action, "REALLY? A SKRILL?" Dagur said, suddenly ecstatic "oh man that's- that's amazing. The elders said they died off years ago, where did you find it?"

"In an iceberg, northwest of here" Hiccup explained, "It had a collar with your crest on it, so I thought I should bring it here."

"That's so amazing I could hug you right now!" Dagur said, and looked like he was, but stopped himself, when he saw Spike, "but I won't. Where is it, can I see it?" the red head looked like a child. It was a little embracing, seeing as the man was three years older than him.

"Uh," Hiccup said, extending his mind down to his nest below. Most of the dragons were asleep, however Belch and Hookfang seemed to be up. He frowned, realizing he couldn't tell with the Skrill though, she wasn't one of his… hatchlings, "yeah sure, but there are conditions" Hiccup said holding up a finger.

* * *

**A/N: So… I realized what I forgot to say something last Thursday! I was gonna say something then, but I totally forgot. So… now we're here.**

**There will be more than movie references in this story! **

**I don't know how many of you guys have watched the Riders of Berk TV series, or watched the shorts. But they will be referenced in this series. Dagur the Deranged, the Skrill, and several dragons from the TV series and shorts will be making appearances. (Because world building why not?) So just a heads up for you guys who haven't seen the TV series, this next arc will be TV series heavy. Featuring, obviously, Dagur the Deranged and the Skrill. **

**For those who don't know anything about these TV series characters let me shed some light:** The Berserker Tribe is a Viking tribe that is very powerful in the area around Berk. They managed to capture Skrills (one of the scary ones in the book of dragons. Shoots lightining. Kinda met it last chaper… yeah) and use them as weapons, literally conquering all of the islands up north. Before the events of the first movie all the Skrills were thought to have died off, however that didn't cripple the Berserker Tribe. By then they had a vast Armada, powerful enough to conquer without the use of the Skrills. Basically they are the top tribe in the area. The Hairy Hooligan Tribe (led by Stoick the Vast) has a peace agreement with the Head of the Berserkers, Oswald the Agreeable, so the Hooligans don't really live in fear of the powerful tribe.

The peace gets blow out of the water when Oswald's son, Dagur the Deranged takes over the tribe. Hearing rumors that the Hooligans are raising a dragon army Dagur comes to Berk to see if the rumors are true. Because, you know, when a country starts suddenly amassing the world's equivalent of nuclear war heads; that's something that needs to be taken care of. _Especially_ when the country is your strongest ally and didn't even tell you about this.

Things go to shit because Stoick tries to deny it completely. He orders all dragons off island while Dagur is visiting. This of course doesn't work in the long run, and Dagur's pissed because, well Hiccup's a dick about the whole thing. Granted Dagur was trying to kill Toothless, but he was doing that because Hiccup _told_ him that he was hunting a night fury. So well. Hiccup kinda dug himself a hole there.

Anyway, Dagur and Hiccup grew up together. While Dagur _is_ deranged and Hiccup doesn't like him much. for good reasons granted, the guy howls at the moon for fun. But Dagur expected to you know, _work with him. _Hiccup and him were both the next in line to become Chiefs. Dagur kind of expected that he and Hiccup would continue to remain allies no matter what. Hell he sees Hiccup as a younger brother. So when it turns out that his closest ally does have dragons, and lied about it to his face; Dagur does the expected thing and goes to war. Anyway, personal thoughts aside the facts are that Dagur loses in the long run. That's basicly the plot of 1/3 of the TV series and an introduction to these characters.

I know the information is biased but fuck it Stoick could have AVOIDED IT ALL IF HE HAD BEEN HONEST. And then Hiccup acts like Dagur's only doing it cause Dagur's crazy, he's just another bad guy who wants dragons. Duh. I hate Hiccup in the TV series, he's a dick.

Oh, and Dagur killed his father.

Implied.

But it's a thing.

Watch the series.

**This is what happens when I write authors notes at 5 in the morning.**


	5. The Skrill

**Ch. 5: The Skrill**

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Reminder that updates are every Thursday.**

* * *

"Where is it, Can I see it?" Dagur the Deranged asked, referring to the Skrill Hiccup had told him about.

"Uh. Yeah sure, but there are conditions" Hiccup said, nervously.

"Conditions?" Dagur asked, looking like a child that had just been told he would have to clean a Yak's stall, "What do you mean?"

"No weapons" Hiccup said, "Not even a knife, and uh. You aren't allowed to hurt anyone… well more like they won't hurt you so long as you don't attack… them. Just... no weapons."

"Okay, no metal and don't punch anyone" Dagur said, dropping his axe and knife on the ground immediately. He pulled a knife out of his boot and dropped it on the ground as well, "Sounds reasonable enough, so where's your ship? Over in the north-"

"Actually I didn't come here in a ship" Hiccup said nervously, "It's… hard to explain with words, let me just show you." Hiccup said, walking toward the cliff face. He turned back to Dagur and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he was coming.

"Right, shall we get going then?" Hiccup clapped and rubbed his hands nervously, then stepped onto the steep path he had used to climb out of the cave. Spike jumped off his shoulder, and scrambled down the path in front of him easily. Dagur didn't say anything, only followed Hiccup eagerly. Hiccup felt awkward as he led Dagur. He usually didn't talk much to anyone, much less lead people. He knew technically he had been leading the dragons, but he hadn't know any of them beforehand. Usually it was Dagur leading the way, Hiccup felt weird with the non-normalness of the situation.

"This leads to the old Skrill roosts," Dagur informed him, following him down the steep path, "Did you stay here last night?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said as he alighted on the mouth of the cave, he and his hive had slept in. He stopped the larger teen nervously, "Oh, I forgot. Uh, give me five seconds? Trust me, this is important." _Because I don't want the dragons waking up and attacking you because they think you're attacking. _Hiccup thought, not waiting for an answer, and walking into the cave, "Just… wait right there!"

"Uh… sure?" Dagur called after him.

He knew Dagur wasn't one for patience, and would probably take it upon himself to enter the cave soon, so he hurried to where the dragons were sleeping- "Everyone up!" Hiccup called, rousing the dragons, picking up the Zippleback heads and dropping them then shaking Meatlug, "I've got a friend coming in, he's a Berserker and he wants to meet you." Hiccup said, turning to the Skrill.

_Really?! _She said, lifting herself up.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, then turned to the rest of the dragons, in various forms of awareness "So all of you just know, don't attack this guy. He's important to getting the Skill a new home."

_You're waking us up for this? _The Nadder grumbled, from her spot, _I'm going back to sleep. _She huffed, shaking herself and putting her head back under her wing. Barf seemed to have the same idea, laying his head back down and closing his eyes.

"Just giving you guys a warning is all," Hiccup said, then headed back to the mouth of the cave, "Alright Dagur, you can come in now"

"You sure there won't be any more delays?" He asked, sounding a little peeved as he walked in.

"I didn't expect to meet up with you, so early. Sorry. They weren't awake." Hiccup said, leading the red head deeper into the cave.

"They?"

"The Dragons," Hiccup said simply, walking backwards to face him. The suprise on Dagur's face was priceless, enven more so when he froze like a deer when he turned the corner, and saw the dragons. All, seven of them.

His wide eyes darted from each of the dragons, Hiccup's supplies off to the side of the room, then to Hiccup.

His face was priceless, the just blank 'what?' made his day.

"Guys this is Dagur." Hiccup said, turning to the dragons, then back to Dagur, "Dagur I want you to meet my friends, this is Toothless, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, Stormfly, and you've already met Spike. And this is the Skrill." He said, walking over to the purple dragon, and scratching her under her chin, "You know I never asked if you had a name." he frowned, and the Purple dragon gave her a confused look, "Ah, guess we'll have to find you one then, but later." he promised, patting her on her flank.

Hiccup turned to Dagur, and fell silent, letting him process the scene in front of him.

_I think you broke him. _Barf said, laughing.

"You… you _live_ with dragons?" Dagur finally managed, still not moving from his initial position.

"Yeah," Hiccup grinned, "Cool, huh? We're traveling south together. It's a long story, I'll explain it to you later." He pulled Dagur further into the cave, toward the Skrill, "Don't worry, I told them not to attack you, so long as you don't attack them. Though… don't get to close to the Barf and Belch, they might attack you just because I told them not to…" Hiccup said, then turned to the Skrill, "Dagur is the next in line to be Chief." Hiccup explained, not seeing how Dagur's expression fell slightly, "He wanted to see you as soon as I told him about you."

_He's going to help me live in the village again? _The purple dragon asked, looking Dagur over with one eye like a bird.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, then frowned, "Well I haven't asked yet but-"

_Well then why don't you ask, silly human._ The dragon said, raising and lowering her wings to reposition them, As_k him now._

"Right," Hiccup said, then turned to the red head, who was looking at Hiccup as if he had grown an extra head, "We were wondering if you would be willing to help her. See, she was frozen in ice, you won't belive this but she was actually part of the Berserker Army. She was living with the tribe before she got frozen, and kind of has no idea what to do. She was wondering if she could be accepted back into your tribe."

Dagur looked between Hiccup and the dragon vacantly for a second, then started laughing again.

"Eh, is this a good laugh?" Hiccup asked warily, "Or the kind of laugh that leads to pain?"

Hookfang made to rise at that statement but Hiccup motioned for him to settle down.

"What? No- hold on." Dagur laughed taking a step back, "I need a second to take this all in. You're living with dragons?! How did this happen?! Hiccup- I'm supposed to be the crazy one! Not you!"

"Yeah, I guess it's a little crazy," Hiccup scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well, it technically started two days ago. Or maybe a few weeks? It's a long story-"

"And Is that a NIGHTFURY?!" Dagur pointed, cutting him off. Toothless raised his ear fins, and looked at Dagur, his eyes narrowing. Dagur grinned and walked toward the dragon.

"Yes. T-that's Toothless," Hiccup said, stepping nervously between the human and the dragon. The red head continued walking though, and Hiccup back pedaled to keep himself from being run over, "Dagur- Dagur, please!" Hiccup said, managing to derail the man's attention from the black dragon, "Focus on the issue at hand?" Hiccup asked, "The Skrill?"

"What about her?" he asked.

"Do you think you could help find a place for her in the tribe?" Hiccup asked.

"Well of course!" Dagur exclaimed, "Do you know how cool that would be?" he asked, "I mean, think of how powerful our army would be! We would be unstoppable! You know how much I've always wanted the Skrill's to be back." Dagur smiled.

"Awesome, so you'll talk to your dad about it?" Hiccup asked, and took a reflexive step back when Dagur's expression went dark.

Dagur didn't say anything, but Hiccup could feel anger roll off him as he turned and viciously kicked a stalagmite, knocking its top off. The rock hit the wall and broke into pieces. He mumbled some profanities and started pacing up and down the cave.

_Uh, should we be worried? _Hookfang asked. Hiccup motioned for him to stay silent hastily. Dagur had the tendency to lash out at whatever had his attention when angry. He didn't want to start a fight that could be avoided.

Belch blinked, eyes wide at Dagur, _Thor- that's a bad case of dementia._

"What?" Hiccup hissed quietly, noticing that all the dragons were backing away from Dagur warrily.

_His mind's twisted, _Toothless said empathetically, _It's damaged really badly. I don't think that kid has any control of his anger right now. _

_I think I can fix this, _Meatlug said, standing up. Hiccup panicked and tried to stop the brown dragon from walking past him, but Toothless held him back by bitting his vest. Meatlug walked straight into Dagur's path and they made eye contact. Dagur froze and they held their gaze for two very long second. _Ah, there it is. _Meatlug said, and Hiccup felt her do something mentaly. Dagur took a step back as if stunned, then collapsed onto the ground. Spitfire barely managed to catch Dagur with her tail, and Hiccup ran over and crouched next to his unconscious friend, finding a pulse.

"What did you do?!" Hiccup asked, looking up at the brown dragon.

_His mind is twisted up, _Meatlug said simply, _I untwisted some of it so he wouldn't get violently angry all the time._

"You what!?" Hiccup asked warily- Dagur was going to be pissed when he woke up.

_It's a form of mind healing, _Toothless explained, looking at the brown dragon, W_here did you learn how to do that? _

_Changewings, _Meatlug said, _They visit the Queen at Helheim's Gate every so often._

"Are you saying, that you just healed his insanity?" Hiccup asked, "Like- that's impossible."

_It is, _Meatlug rolled her eyes, _The part of his mind that controls his actions and his emotions were folding into one another. I put in a prop to keep them apart. Also I placed a flat line on his emotions, he shouldn't switch from one extreme emotion to another so quickly now._

"You know this is probably going to piss him off even more," Hiccup hissed. He backed out of arm's reach when Dagur stirred.

"Ugh my head," the Berserker said, rubbing his head. He propped himself up, finding a frozen Hiccup and several dragon's surrounding him, he rolled away from the group, getting up to his feet, "What the fuck did that thing do to me?"

"Ask her- I don't know," Hiccup admitted, hiking a thumb towards Meatlug.

_I didn't do anything life threatening, _Meatlug snorted, and walked away, _I'm going to go catch breakfast. _Several of the other dragons followed her. Dagur avoided them as they walked by, holding a hand to his head.

"My head hurts, what did she say?" Dagur asked, looking to Hiccup.

"She says didn't do anything deadly, but I don't really get it. I'm still new to this whole mental thing," Hiccup said helping Dagur sit up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my head hurts like hell though," Dagur said, watching Meatlug leave, he looked angry for a second, then winced, "Ah that hurts."

"I don't know what to say," Hiccup said nervously, "I don't know what happened- she just made eye contact with you and you collapsed-"

"Well- whatever." Dagur shook his head, "I needed to calm down anyway. You know how I get when I get angry-"

"Yeah," Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck nerbously.

"What were we talking about?" Dagur asked, "Something to do with her?" he said, indicating to the Skrill.

"Yeah," Hiccup said nervously, "She was wondering… if you could help her find a place in the tribe."

"I would love too," Dagur sighed, rubbing his forehead, "But I don't think it will go over well- gods it feels like- like she put a wall in my brain. This goes beyond weird."

"Try talking to them mentally," Hiccup said, rocking back and forth on his feet, "And feeling their emotions. I don't know about walls- but yeah it takes some getting used to."

"What do you mean?" Dagur asked, and his eyes widened, "Oh! That's how you're talking to them!"

"Well- yeah, what did you think I was doing?" Hiccup asked, frowning

"I don't know. Maybe you had come up with some language with them?" Dagur shrugged, "Doing a Hiccup thing? Not everyone can be as smart as you."

_A Hiccup thing? _Toothless laughed, _I like it._

Dagur glared and Hiccup stepped in between the dragon and human "He's not laughing at you," Hiccup assured, "What do you mean you don't think things would go over well? The Skrill is the Berserker's symbol and pride. You've told me that many times. Why wouldn't the village be happy to know they're back?"

"It would be wonderful, I for one would be ecstatic-" Dagur winced, and shook his head, "But things are… complicated around here right now," he sighed, he shook his head again, and continued angrily, his hands clenching and unclenching, "Dad's become a traitor," he spat, glaring off to the back of the cave.

Hiccup froze, trying to wrap his head around this information. How could Oswald the Agreeable be a traitor? He was one of the most reasonable adults he had ever met. The man never would betray his tribe. No wonder Dagur had been so angry- treachery wasn't forgivable.

"These last few years, trading with the southern country- Rathania- has really picked up," Dagur explained angrily, a pained expression on his face as he paced back and forth "Half the council positions have been handed over to them. Dad says we need to make peace, not war. I can understand peace- I'm not usually the one advocating it, but I can understand it- but this isn't peace! It's undermining our traditions, our way of life. Hiccup they're trying to get him to make our territories part of their own- the political way. He's to- to _agreeable_ to say no! Over half the village is afraid we're starting to go against our ancestors, and the portion that is for it are the traders making profits and getting fat. I'm just glad that whatever that Gronckle did is working, because it makes me so _angry_." Dagur admitted angrily, clenching his fists.

"You have every right to be," Hiccup said, agreeing with Dagur. Peace was one thing, but at the expense of their heritage was inexcusable.

Dagur sighed heavily, sitting down on a rock, rubbing his temples, he looked up at the Skrill sadly, "I would love nothing more than to take you up there and show you to the village. Remind them what we could be, what being a Berserker means- but I don't know what they would do if I did. They might accept you- or they might call for your head. I'm sorry." he said, and placed a hand on the Purple dragon's snout.

_I understand, _She said sadly, _I'm just sad to see how lost the tribe has become. It must be hard on you, as the next in line. _Hiccup translated this for her, and Dagur just nodded in agreement quietly.

Hiccup couldn't tell if it was because of Meatlug, or the recent troubles he had gone through, but Dagur seemed… heavy. He looked so serious and down trodden. The usual hubris and confidence were gone. Dagur just looked… weary.

Hiccup didn't like it. Dagur was alot like Stoick in some ways, both were somewhat unshakable pillar. No matter what the situation, he could rely on them to be the strong. To be the leaders. Hiccup kind of felt like his world had tilted, seeing such a strong willed person look… defeated.

He shifted nervously, not sure what to do for a few agonizing seconds. He wanted to say something, but Hiccup new that if he sounded sympathetic Dagur would just get pissed at him. An idea came to him and he took a deep breath. _Let's hope this works, _he thought.

"Alright if you're going to be logical and depressing, then I guess I'm going to have to be the crazy- optimistic person," Hiccup pretended to be confident and marched forward, he pulled Dagur up onto his feet, "Get up"

"Stormfly, catch some food for Toothless," Hiccup said, the blue dragon cocking her head to the side in curiosity, "Tell everyone to stay out of sight, and don't let Barf and Belch attack anyone-" He tried to pull Dagur toward the entrance of the cave, but Dagur didn't move, just looking at him perplexedly, "Dagur come on, what are you waiting for?" Hiccup asked in his fake confidence, trying to ignore the awkward height difference.

"Hiccup-" Dagur started, but Hiccup cut him off.

"Are you going to tell me you, a Berserker , are just going to sit back and take this?" Hiccup asked, continuing on despite his voice cracked a little, "A Skrill- a dragon you've wanted to meet and have your entire life; has just flow up to you and asked you to join your army- and you're just going to let that opportunity pass you by?!" Hiccup took a step back, and glared the question at him defiantly.

"Well are you?!"

"This isn't a battle we can win," Dagur sighed, holding out a level hand, "You need to pick your battles-"

"Fuck picking battles!" Hiccup said, getting a small twinge of satisfaction when Dagur blinked, "Odin doesn't accept winners into his army. He accepts those that die in battle. If you only fight battles you can win, there is no honor in your death. Because you will die old, and weak, and on a sick bed. What is the point of Life and Death if you don't fight for what you believe in?"

Hiccup asked, and when Dagur didn't respond he actually got a little annoyed. Hiccup wished he was tall and strong enough to actually pull the boy along with him. Dagur wasn't suppose to be able to look so _uncertain_.

"Who are you!?" he asked, honestly frustrated now, "Because the Dagur I respect is not- is not _reasonable_. He is _deranged_. I have seen him torture others for days for lying to him. He doesn't mope around. He is proud to be a Berserker- and would kill anyone who thought of his tribe as weak. He wouldn't hesitate to fight through Niflheim and back for the chance to bring a true Skrill back to his people!" Hiccup said taking a deep breath, and stepping forward, speaking softly and not breaking eye contact with the red head, "I would like you to tell my friend- if you see him- that I'll be waiting for him at the Meeting Hall." Hiccup turned, picked up his sword and walked to the front of the cave, only turning back once.

"Because at the very least I will _try_."


	6. Divisions

**Ch. 6: Divisions**

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

Hiccup was halfway to the town when Dagur caught up with him.

"Hiccup!" he said, easily catching up, Hiccup had been walking at a slow pace, hoping that the red head would catch up to him.

He stopped and turned, waiting for him to catch up, only to blink when Dagur passed him up, "An idiot told me you'd be waiting for me at the Meeting Hall," Dagur said, smiling as he ran past, "you can't be waiting for me if I get there first!"

"I was walking slow to give the idiot time to pass the message on-" Hiccup called after him, smiling "if you're going to get there first, grab some food, this idiot's kina hungry!"

Dagur raised a hand and waved it, continuing to jog down the road. Hiccup, not wanting to wear himself out and mentally preparing himself for the task he had set for himself, walked slowly. Planning out scenarios in his head. Unlike his farewell speech, he was going to be ready for this. He walked through the familiar town slowly, looking at the people he passed. There certainly were a lot more southerners than the last time he had been here, two or so years ago. They stood out like sore thumbs, with their shortly cropped hair and lack of helmets. He wondered what he was getting into as he walked up to the Meeting Hall.

Unlike Berk, the Berserker Isle was big enough for several halls. While this hall was the smallest- it was one of the most important. Inside the council, elders, and chief would hold meetings, as well as deal with citizen complaints and trials. It was centered at the middle of the town circle, which had all the halls facing each other, an extensive market stretched between them.

Dagur handed him an apple and some bread when he walked up to the meeting hall. He had his own half eaten apple as well. He had also obtained his helmet and the rest of his gear at some point. Hiccup was a little jealous that he didn't seem a bit out of breath, but sighed knowing there was no use being jealous. Hiccup could try all he wanted, but he would never be as built or strong as Dagur.

"Thanks," Hiccup said, taking the food he leaned up against the building's side next to Dagur and started to eat.

"I should be thanking you," Dagur said, looking at the ground sourly, "it's just been a bad year, one thing after another- I've kind of been needing someone to yell some sense into me."

"Well it's a good thing I came along then," Hiccup smiled, biting into the red apple, "how's your head feeling?"

"Good, jogging always clears my head," Dagur said, tossing his apple core into a waste bin, "being crazy isn't a fun as it sounds, you know? I don't want to end up in jail-" he winced, and put a hand on his forehead.

"I'll talk to Meatlug about undoing whatever it is she did," Hiccup said, sympathetically "I've never seen her do that- though granted I haven't known her for very long."

"Yeah, you never answered my question," Dagur paused, as some people walked by, "why are you traveling with… them?"

"Long story short? The Norn's hate me- apparently Night cursed me when I was born. My dad didn't see fit to tell me about this before it came up, of course," Hiccup said, a little resentful. Would it have been so hard to have given him a warning?

"What kind of curse?" Dagur asked.

"I'll tell you more about it later," Hiccup said, tossing his apple core into the bin as well, "When we're in a less public area, the daily meeting should be starting soon?"

"Yeah, we should probably slip in now," Dagur said, he led Hiccup around to the front of the building, sitting down on their usual bench, the one right behind the chief's seat, a small bench that seemed to get smaller every time Hiccup sat on it. He could remember meetings when he was a child, Dagur laying down and taking up most of the length, while Hiccup sat nervously on the far end, trying not to become the target of Dagur's boredom. Now the two could barely sit next to each other without touching. It was amazing how times changed.

Hiccup looked around the familiar hall, and was a little angered to see so many unfamiliar faces in it. Most of the Southerners whispered openly behind hands, looking at him curiously; as if hiding their mouths would keep him from seeing them gossip. The room was obviously divided, southerners on one side and Berserkers on the other. Dagur glared straight ahead, boring a hole into the wall, his leg twitching. He was obviously unhappy, and Hiccup was scared that the older man would go into another rage.

"Hiccup Haddock?" Oswald the Agreeable, Dagur's father, blinked when he walked up to the head of the oval table, "What are you doing here so close to winter? Does your father know you're hear?"

"He knows." Hiccup said, standing up to address the familiar uncle figure, his hands starting to sweat "And sends his regards as well." Hiccup added.

"That's good to hear," Oswald smiled, "May I ask what you're doing here? You're a long way from home."

"I'm traveling to an island south of here," Hiccup said casually, "and then after that to the mainland. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't stop by to say hello?"

"Hiccup actually has an item to add to the agenda," Dagur said, not shifting his gaze from where he had been looking the entire time.

"Dagur-" Oswald warned, looking angry "I thought we had settled this matter."

"This message pertains to your whole tribe," Hiccup said, "I wish for the whole tribe to know- though I do recommend you let me speak after any important matters are through. Dagur has made me aware that my message will spark debate."

"May I ask what this news is?" Oswald asked, looking tired and weary. Hiccup got the suspicion that the man was having just as bad as a time as Dagur.

"I will, if I have your word that I speak regardless of your opinion on the matter," Hiccup said.

"Of course," Oswald promised.

Hiccup looked behind him at Dagur, who nodded silently. Hiccup looked up at the Chief, taking a deep breath, "I found a Skrill" Hiccup said quietly, and Oswald's closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"It is going to be a long day," he sighed, then turned around, he walked up to his throne, raising his arms up, The room quieted, and the council members took their seats around the round table, while citizens who had shown up for the meeting sat on benches behind them, "let us begin" Oswald said, sitting down.

The meeting was long and boring, going over city stuff like taxes and goods. The division between the two parties was obvious. Neither side wanted to work with the other, the Rathanian Traders wanted better breaks for the shop owners, while the Traditional Berserkers argued for support for the guilds, and not single companies. The arguing was like fighting in trenches, with neither side gaining ground. Oswald's compromises were sometimes the only things keeping the two sides from drawing arms.

Hiccup rehearsed what he was going to say, and how he would respond to the inevitable arguments. Unlike his speech at Berk, he was going to be prepared for this, and not look like a bumbling fool. He rubbed his hands together nervously as the meeting moved on.

When it came time for Hiccup to speak up, Oswald didn't introduce him, just waved him up to the table, obviously wanting to get the meeting over with. Hiccup took a deep breath, and stood up.

Hiccup walked up to the wooden table, placing both hands on the wooden surface lightly. The table was a large oval, with the entrance on the other side and the council members sitting along its length. Above the table was a giant Gold Skrill, similar to the gold dragon in Berk. Silver lightning raining down around it. Table room ringing with silence, some people straining to see him, from around the council member's chairs. "Some of you man know me," Hiccup said, making sure his voice was loud and clear, his hand sweated nervously, but he resolved to not appear weak, for the Skrills sake. He recalled his father's mannerisms from such meetings and copied it, keeping still and making eye contact with the crowd, He put more pressure on his arms to keep them from shaking "however most of you don't. So I'll introduce myself; my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan's tribe." Hiccup said, and he could see some of the southerner's didn't recognize even that name, while the traditionalists were looking at him, knowing exactly who he was, "The Hairy Hooligans have been loyal allies of the Berserkers for generations," Hiccup said standing up, he tapped his knuckled on the wood, and walked little to the left, speaking more toward the southerners, "my father, his father, and the father before them have all been great friends with the respective chiefs of the Berserker Tribes. The tribe between our bonds is so old it's in our blood," Hiccup said calmly, he paused in his walking and turned to the right, speaking to the traditionalists, "Which is why, when making my way southward I came across a glacier and found what I did- I came straight to my brother tribe," Hiccup said, shifting his weight and placing his hands back on the table-

"I have found a living Skrill."

There was a moment of silence, where half the room looked at him, stunned, while the other half looked confused. Then the traditionalists burst in celebrations, cheers and some even tears. Hiccup let the people celebrate. Hiccup held up a hand, and the room quieted a little.

"Impossible!" a Southerner cried out, standing up. Hiccup lowed his arm and let the man speak, "the Skrills have been extinct for years."

"It was frozen in ice" Hiccup informed keeping his voice flat, knowing the hard part was only beginning, "Dragons have internal temperatures that allow them to stay alive in frozen temperatures. When frozen they go dormant." The southerner glared at him then sat down.

"I, forgive me," another southerner, a rather pompous man, spoke up, "But what exactly is a Skrill? And what would we want with one?"

"It's on every flag and-" a berserker man began angrily.

Hiccup cut him off just as effectively, "The Skrill is a dragon, capable of firing lightning at several foes at once. It is the emblem of this Tribe, Sir, if you wish to see a representation merely look up, the giant gold statue at the center or the room is an accurate depiction" Hiccup said, and continued even though the man began to speak, "As every respectful citizen of this tribe knows, that the Berserker's power cames not from its fleet; but the Skrill. Generations ago they learned how to tame the beasts, and flew a whole army across the North, conquering all of the territory ruled by the tribe today. Their expansion ended when the Skrills died out from illness, but that did not cripple the Berserkers, as they have not lost an inch of land since. What I found," Hiccup said, looking over the crowd, willing his voice not to crack or sound nervous, "Is one of these said dragons. The dragon has already been tamed by the Berserker tribe. It has a harness, and also follows commands."

"Why would we want a dragon in our midst?" a southerner said, "It's bad enough that they steal food- why would we want one of those monsters inside the town?"

"Did only listen to every other word?" a traditionalist asked, slamming his fist on the table, "If trained the dragon could make us invincible!"

"Trained or not- it's a threat to the city-"

"No it's a threat to your precious southern Empire! If you cared about the actual tribe at all, you would be thanking your god for such a chance!"

"I hate to keep you two from arguing longer, but I don't want to be stuck here all day." Hiccup said, and the two men stopped and glared at him. Hiccup turned around and faced the Chief "Oswald, no matter what they argue the decision still is yours to make. What do you say?"

Oswald leaned back in his chair and stoked his graying beard, looking up at the gold dragon contemplatively, "As much as I pains me, I need time to think on this," Oswald said after a while, "There are old treaties that involved Skrills, which I must look over before I make an official decision." He said, "Until I make a final decision, we shall welcome the dragon. This meeting is adjourned" Oswald said, standing up. The hall burst into chattering immediately, one half of the hall sounding exited while the other looked cynical.

Oswald indicated for Hiccup to come closer, "come with me, you as well son." Oswald said, and he brought them into a back room of the hall, used for smaller meetings. Dagur sat in the chair next to the door, obviously still trying to compose his anger. Hiccup wondered how much pain the 'wall' Meatlug had put in was giving him. He looked like he was in pain.

"So Hiccup, why is it that Stoick sent you with the Skrill, and not Spitelout or Gobber?" Oswald asked, getting straight to business.

"My father didn't send me with the Skrill," Hiccup said, "I found the Skrill, and accompanied her here."

"On what ship?" Oswald asked, "There were no new arrivals in the bay this morning."

"I didn't come on ship," Hiccup answered, squaring his shoulders "I flew here with several other dragons."

Oswald's eyes widened in disbelief for a few seconds, then he shook his head.

"I've seen them, he's telling the truth," Dagur said, crossing his arms, "I think-"

"It doesn't matter what you think" Oswald snapped, and Hiccup flinched at the anger in the man's voice, "you think that I'm not angry at you?! What were you even thinking when you brought Hiccup to the meeting hall instead of me?" Oswald asked angrily, "We could have settled this quietly- you're just doing this so you can get back at me, isn't it?!"

"If you weren't a fool there wouldn't even be a problem!" Dagur said angrily, he winced for a second, and then continued at a more level tone, "and I am doing this because it needs to be done. If you're not going to act in the tribes' best interests, then I will!"

"That is not your place anymore, Dagur!" Oswald said, and Hiccup frowned, "and this is the reason why- you don't think before you act, and you're proud to reason with others. That's why chose Turner instead of you. Any chance of me changing my mind, you just ruined. I thought you would mellow with age, but you're only getting worse- you aren't fit to lead anyone."

Dagur looked like he was about to switch the fight to physical violence, but before he could act he grimaced in pain, putting a hand to his head, "Dagur," Hiccup said warily, stepping up to the red head.

Dagur shook his head and releasing a harsh breath and looking back up at his father, "You and Turner are spitting on our heritage, letting those southern Rathanians run the village." he accused, grimacing through the pain of Meatlug's block trying to repress his emotions, "I am doing this because it is the right thing to do!" He said, clenching and unclenching his hands, "you say I'm not fit to lead? Well you aren't either- I'm ashamed to call myself your son." Dagur spat, and then stormed out of the room. Hiccup flinched when the door was slammed shut, and an ornate shield fell off the wall.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Oswald said, still sounding pissed, but the anger wasn't directed at him, he shook his head sadly "the boy's really against the new trade agreements. He's mind's been sliding downhill, and his temper is worse than ever."

Hiccup didn't say anything, pulling his mouth to the side. He didn't want to tell Oswald that Dagur had been the calmer one in the argument, though granted it was probably because of whatever Meatlug had done to him that morning.

"Alright then, let's get back to the issue on hand," Oswald said, "What were you saying before? Something about other dragons?"

"Yes," Hiccup said, "I'm traveling with several other dragons," Hiccup said, "seven to be exact."

"Why?" Oswald asked, "What would a Berkian possibly want with so many dragons?"

"I'm traveling with them now," Hiccup sat down and explained to him the last three weeks. Oswald listened intently, sitting down across the small table with him. He told him about downing Toothless, and the advent of his curse, how he could talk to dragons, and the discovery of the Skrill yesterday. He also informed him of his plans to head south. He left out the bit about Meatlug messing with Dagur's mind, and didn't exactly tell him where he and the dragons were camping. He fell silent when he was done, waiting for Oswald's response nervously.

"I wish I could call you a liar," Oswald said, rubbing his temples, "But I know that you aren't. You've never been one- a bit dramatic sure…" the greying man looked off to the side, looking weary, "I'll talk to the stable hand tonight, there should be room for them, as well as the Skrill. I see no reason for you and your new… friends to live outside the city like exiles."

"You have my word that they won't attack anyone," Hiccup said standing up and holding out his hand, "I appreciate your support, Oswald."

"You're like a second son to me, Hiccup." Oswald said, gripping Hiccup's arm, "even if the political climate isn't the best right now- you're always welcome here. Speaking of which, I've got work to do- find me this evening in the Great Hall. I should have everything arranged by then." Oswald said, and stood up.

Hiccup waited a bit, letting Oswald leave get a head start, before heading out himself.

* * *

**A/N: answer to some reviews**:

HMP said: lol a sane Dagur is like a buff Hiccup; odd. Which you capture very well.

Reply: yeah the sanity/mind thing is going to play into later, it's not because I didn't want him to be different. Really I would have written him almost exactly the same, but I needed to introduce the idea of altering minds early in so I thought 'why not the insane one? That would work perfectly.' I only tuned down his reactions to some things and wow, he wasn't so... crazy. Weird. Though granted he is different from his TV counter part. I wish I knew how to describe that laugh/chuckle David does. It's really unique.

**These are for chapter 4, sorry I was moving**.

Charm Caster 1127 said: Awesome- Skrill meets Dagur... And yes it's "Implied" that he killed his father. but most likely true...

Rely: yeah I'm pretty sure he killed his father. I would just like to point out that in the TV series Dagur did train the Skrill to fight, even if he wasn't ridding it. People should think about that more.

Guest said: Da da da, we're dead.

And faisyah865 said: Great...

Reply: Why are you all so pessimistic? Is it just the fandom or you guys specificly? Or am I just reading these as pessimistic? *Squints* I dunno anymore.

**On an end note I'm done moving (I think) and I might have a job tomorrow (I hope). Hope you guys are having less trouble starting the school year than I am. :D**


	7. Over Thinking

**Ch. 7: Over Thinking**

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or any of these characters.**

**Special thanks to HurryPollo for editing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

Hiccup walked out of the meeting hall, and was not surprised to find Dagur hadn't waited for him. Hiccup put his hands on his hips and sighed, stepping off to the side to let a cart pass.

"Where would he be?" Hiccup asked himself, recalling the layout of the town. He walked through the streets, keeping an out. He decided to check Dagur's house first. The building was located near the docks, the front facing the sea. Hiccup noticed a dragon high over the water, and he took a second to watch it before knocking on the door.

"Coming!" a muffled voice came from within. Hiccup winced when he heard several something's fall, and a muffled curse.

He stepped back when the door swung open violently, and Hiccup blinked, "Sage?" he asked squinting at the girl in front of her. Sage was Dagur's younger sister, and the last time he had seen her was three years ago, she had just been a small redheaded child following her mother around. They had never really hung out much. Hiccup was usually instructed to stick with Dagur, who- as he would learn later- usually tried to avoid her brother.

The girl had grown a lot over the last two years, she was taller than him, and had the same red hair as her father and brother. Hiccup estimated that she would be about twelve now "uh, do I know you?" the girl asked, looking down at Him.

"Well- probably not. I don't think you would have remembered," Hiccup said, scratching the back of his head, "is- is Dagur in?" Hiccup asked, "I'm looking for him."

"He left a while ago" Sage said, sounding a little peeved, "he came in awhile ago, took some of his stuff and left. Left a huge mess for me to clean up- like he always does when he's pissed. I wouldn't recommend talking to him right now. He might break your neck."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm looking for him- because he's mad and all" Hiccup said rubbing his neck, "any idea where he might be?"

"I don't know, probably up to the military training fields." Sage shrugged, "he usually barricades himself in until he calms down. If you ask me we should just lock him up; save everyone the trouble."

"He's your brother, shouldn't you be more supportive?" Hiccup asked, and the red head glared down at him.

"Our family business is our own." She said, "Now go away I have his mess to clean up," Sage slammed the door in his face.

Hiccup sighed, looking down at the stone path, "but it is my business" he said. He looked back up at the sky, looking at the dragon circle way up high as he walked away from the house.

The military barracks were a wide, cleared field with several large, flat buildings for indoor practice. Hiccup walked up to the fence where Dagur and he used to watch morning training sessions. He didn't see Dagur with any of the groups practicing outside, so he jumped the fence and walked toward one of the buildings.

"You don't want to go in there, son," a soldier warned, "Dagur's throwing a fit."

"Yeah, I know" Hiccup sighed, putting a hand on the door knob "don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Hiccup assured, and the guard shrugged, shaking his head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

Hiccup opened the door slowly, and poked his head into the room. None of the torches were lit, the only source of light was the late morning son bleeding in through the slats up by the roof. Dagur was in one of the training areas off to the side, punching a large bag.

"Hey," Hiccup said, and Dagur turned his head, recognized him, and went back to taking his anger out on the bag.

Hiccup stepped into the building fully, and closed the door behind him. The wall was lined with a long, wooden bench, and Hiccup sat down on it, "how's your head feeling?"

"It hurts," Dagur grunted, giving a series of hard punches to the bag.

He watched Dagur for a while, not really sure what to say, then started looking around the room. He had never been in one of the actual military buildings before, but it wasn't really anything that special, a wooden square with a dirt floor, compacted by the feet of the soldiers over the years. Hiccup ran his eyes over the weapons on the far wall, and when his gaze fell on the rack of dummy weapons. An idea came to the back of his head, and he immediately rejected it. But no others came up, and he couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

Hiccup stood up and walked over to the wooden rack, and picked up one of the wooden swords, testing its weight. He picked up another one, and walked over to Dagur, but stayed just out of range "Want to try something different?" Hiccup asked, holding up a mock sword. He flipped the wooden blade in his hand and presented Dagur with the handle. Dagur stopped punching the bag and looked at Hiccup, then at the sword.

"I'm just going to end up hurting you," Dagur said spitefully, but Hiccup knew the anger wasn't directed at him. The anger was turned inward, "you should probably leave-"

"And what? Leave you here alone?" Hiccup rolled his eyes, and tossed the wooden weapon at Dagur, who caught it instinctively, "Punching that bag isn't working, and I need sword practice" Hiccup said, walking over to the wall and taking a shield off of it.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Dagur asked angrily, stepping forward, "you know very well what I'm like when I'm angry! I can't control myself-"

"I'm here because I'm your friend," Hiccup said, adjusting the shield on his arm, "That's what we do."

"You are afraid of me, though" Dagur said, quietly glaring down at the wooden weapon in his hand.

Hiccup paused, not sure what to say for a second, because it was true. Hiccup had always been afraid of Dagur, for good reason as well, "yes, I am afraid of you," Hiccup said, walking forward, he took a fighting stance, and lashed out at Dagur. Dagur blocked the attack and shuffled backwards. Surprise written all over his face, "but you're also scared, aren't you?" Hiccup asked, continuing his assault, Dagur blocked the blows easily, and they moved across the room, "Scared of when you will lose control again, scared of hurting people close to you. That's why you isolate yourself when you're angry. But even if you do have a horrible, destructive temper that isn't all you are.

"You're a weapons' master, as well as a combat. You're honest where most people aren't, and what's more is you won't let people get away for doing things they shouldn't. You're a good person." Hiccup said, knowing his words were getting to Dagur. The red head's moves were clumsy and half-hearted, he was distracted by what Hiccup was telling him. The last sentence seemed to strike a nerve. Dagur's jaw squared.

"I lose control and hurt people, almost on a weekly basis!" Dagur said angrily, swinging his first attack. Hiccup blocked it with his shield, and his left arm stung from the blow, Dagur continued his assault and Hiccup found himself struggling to block the wooden weapon, "How am I a good person when it takes some- some – I don't know- Dragon magic shit to keep me from getting too angry. And what's more I actually think it's funny when people get hurt."

"Plenty of people like seeing others in pain. Snotlout, Tuffnut, and plenty of other people I know do. It's actually worryingly normal." Hiccup said, side stepping Dagur and swinging for the other teen's shoulder, Dagur easily blocked the blow, and Hiccup went back onto the offensive, "You're a good person because you're there for people. That's why you're so angry right now, because half the village is unhappy, and you can't do anything about it. You did nothing wrong- you only did your best. How does that make you a bad person?" Hiccup asked, he saw an opportunity and side swept Dagur, tripping him and making him fall to the ground.

"All I've heard today is that you're getting worse, that you're dangerous." Hiccup said looking down at Dagur, "I've known you all my life- and I know how dangerous you can be. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you." Hiccup put down his wooden sword and sat down next to Dagur, "So you're crazy? What else is new? I think you aren't getting worse," Hiccup admitted quietly, "I think you're just trying to contain it more than usual, which is making it worse. Like an itch, you know? You're thinking about things too much."

Dagur looked contemplative as he sat up, "I guess you're right," he said, then smirked, "Thinking about things so much you actual beat me at my own game."

"Yeah, but I'm still counting it as a victory," Hiccup said, standing up, "come on, let's say… first to four wins for today?"

Dagur smirked, picking up the wooden sword "deal."


End file.
